


Feeling You

by AlecWrites



Series: HQThirstmas2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Intercrural Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: thirst week day 2, because I did futakuchi week!prompt: thighs/overstim
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: HQThirstmas2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048381
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Feeling You

**Author's Note:**

> thirst week day 2, because I did futakuchi week!  
> prompt: thighs/overstim

“You’ve gotta be kidding me?” Bokuto asked, his breath caught in his throat. 

That’s how Bokuto reacted when Tsukishima stepped into the room, thigh highs a glossy pink that seemed to squeeze the thigh meat. It hugged his slender long legs, something that Tsukishima knew was Bokuto’s favorite thing about him. His longer, plump legs. He wore a one-piece bodysuit, that was lacy and pink to match his thigh high-stockings. He tried to be sexy, and Bokuto did very well to make him feel sexy, that was for sure. He snaked his calf around the bedroom door, laying his back against it and sliding down the frame. Bokuto swallowed so deeply you could probably hear it in the next room. The material rubbed against Tsukishima in such a torturing way, making him leak against the bodysuit. He was hard, just  _ so _ hard, and although it was completely torturing the way that Bokuto stared at his aching dick made him want to cum right then. 

Tsukishima was the one being sexy, the one starting and initiating, but he already felt like a putty just from Bokuto’s gaze. A moan fell from his mouth when Bokuto licked his hips, Tsukishima’s legs went wobbly and he crawled to the bed. Eyelids falling heavy over his eyes.

“God Kei, you look so good,” Bokuto moaned, holding his arms out for Tsukishima to get closer. But he held a hand out before he could touch him. “Take it off first.” Tsuksihima struggled at once, pulling off the strings, tugging it away from his body like it was hurting him. Bokuto’s expression told him that he loved to see Tsukishima struggle, to see his desperation. Tsukishima was about to remove the stocking, but Bokuto stopped him. Grabbing onto his wrists and keeping him forward. “Keep those on.” Kei moaned, Bokuto shifted him, until Tsukishima was on his side. The blond tensed, as Bokuto’s hands wandered around Tsukishima’s body. 

“You like getting dressed up from me don’t you Kei?” Bokuto asked, slipping his hand between the back of Tsukishima's thighs. Tsukishima pushed against his hand. “Answer me Kei!”

“Yes!” Tsukishima cried and Bokuto pressed a soft kiss to Tsukishima’s neck. Tsukishima was heaving, his breathing was labored as his dick leaked onto the bed. Bokuto wiggled his fingers in between Tsukishima’s thighs.

“I think I’m gonna fuck you right here,” Bokuto says as he grabbed onto Tsukishima’s thigh meat shaking it possessively. “Would you like that?” Bokuto whispered to him softly, lips brushing against the shell of his ear. 

“Yes,” He croaked. Bokuto hummed, and Tsukishima whined at the absence of Bokuto’s warmth as he reached to get some lotion. Bokuto always had different things for different activities. Lotion for his thighs, oil for his asscheecks, and lubrication for sex. Each one was spread generously and slowly against his skin, just like now. Bokuto parted Tsukishima’s legs to spread the lotion, massaging it into his skin before rubbing the lotion over himself as well. 

“I’m gonna fuck your thighs, while you wear these cute little stockings, okay?” Bokuto’s voice was rough and hoarse, and Tsukishima whined, he  _ loved _ when Bokuto sounded like that. Bokuto pressed his hands to Tsukishima’s hips possessively and surged forward. Tsukishima choked. Bokuto rubbed against his whole, hit the back of his balls, and somehow touch his dick all while pushing forward in his thighs. It was too much, and definitely most definitely not enough. 

“Koutarou-” Tsukishima called. And Bokuto wrapped a hand around Tsukishima’s aching dick. He pumped him hard. So rough and quick. His hip movements were rough as he fucked Tsukishima’s thighs. No, no they were Bokuto’s thighs, now. Only his. Tsukishima tense, squeezing around Bokuto. Bokuto growled into Tsukishima’s neck, his hips movements even fiercer. 

When Bokuto thumbed the tip of Tsukishima’s dick, he came. Hard and fast, crying out Bokuto’s name. Sweet and high pitched on his tongue. Bokuto didn’t stop, he kept pumping Tsukishima’s already spent cock, but he didn’t protest. His only focus is making Bokuto cum. In between his thighs, all over his body. Claiming him. It hurt, the pleasure-pain of being pumped, semi-hard in Bokuto’s hand, as he slammed against his ass. He was tired, overstimulated but he craved Bokuto’s cock inside of him anyway. He begged for Bokuto to come, to be soiled by his boyfriend. 

“You want my cum that bad baby boy?” Bokuto grunted, his breath was hard and frantic, he was coming. Or at least he was close. 

“Yes,” Tsukishima whimpered, he showed Bokuto just how much he wanted it by squeezing his thighs together and rocking his hips back into Bokuto. He came, on Tsukishima’s thighs. The bed, even in his own hand which was tight around Tsukishima's cock. “Too good,” Bokuto’s gasped, and even in the haze of sex, Tsukishima finds himself putting on a lazy smile which causes Bokuto to kiss him slowly. Saying I love you with his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated~


End file.
